Darkness
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Charmed Ones face a demonic force about which virtually nothing is known because no one has ever survived an encounter with it.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Darkness"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramathisot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the   
  
property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically   
  
created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of   
  
copyright is intended.  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Brain   
  
Drain" and "Black As Cole".)  
  
The Charmed Ones face a demonic force about which virtually nothing is   
  
known because no one has ever survived an encounter with it.  
  
ONE  
  
A fireball exploded on the cavern wall causing the demons gathered to   
  
scatter in all directions. The Source howled in rage causing those of his   
  
underlings that couldn't reach an exit to cower against the wall. The leader of   
  
the underworld had rarely been so upset in his five hundred year reign. And   
  
when the Source was upset, his underlings often paid the price for it.  
  
"Leave us," commanded a black woman standing at one of the entrances to   
  
the chamber.  
  
As the lower demons scurried for the nearest exits, the Source turned on   
  
the woman, rage flashing in his eyes. His fists clenched and unclenched as he   
  
glared at the woman. If she had been anyone else, he would have vanquished her   
  
without a second thought. But she had so often proved helpful to him that his   
  
anger was tempered, if only temporarily.  
  
"You take a great chance coming here," sneered the Source.  
  
"Not at all, my liege," said the woman. "After your failure with the   
  
Charmed Ones you will be needing my council. I have anticipated your call."  
  
The Source glared at the woman. She was the Seer: a demon with the   
  
ability to see the future. Although she appeared to be fully human, there were   
  
few demons as devoted to evil as she. And even fewer who had consistently found   
  
favor with the Source.  
  
"You dare speak to me of failure?" demanded the Source. "I should   
  
vanquish you for your insolence. You are a female. Just because I have looked   
  
favorably on you in the past do not mistake that for weakness. There are others   
  
with your gift."  
  
"But not as accurate as I," said the Seer. "And none who serve you so   
  
loyally. I mean no disrespect in mentioning your failure. I mention it only to   
  
emphasis that your enemies still remain. And you will be seeking another means   
  
of disposing of them."  
  
"You are right, of course," said the Source. "The witch nearly completed   
  
the task. If not for that accursed White Lighter all three would now be   
  
powerless humans. His meddlesome interference is nearly as annoying as their   
  
own. If we are to defeat the Charmed Ones we must dispose of him."  
  
"And if there were a way to dispose of all four at the same time?"   
  
questioned the Seer.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool?" asked the Source. "We have tried time and   
  
again to destroy the accursed witches. And each time we have been thwarted.   
  
Now you suggest we go after all at the same time, including their White Lighter?   
  
You have taken leave of your senses."  
  
"Not at all, my lord," said the Seer. "As you have pointed out, every   
  
demon we send against them has met with failure. Even your latest attempt was   
  
not successful. The magic of the Charmed Ones protects them. We cannot hope to   
  
defeat them unless we can defeat their magic."  
  
"Exactly," said the Source, beginning to loose patience with her. "So   
  
far, you are have done nothing but tell me the obvious. You tell me what I all   
  
ready know. My patience wears thin with you. If you do not tell me something   
  
useful...."  
  
"I only wish to make sure that you understand the situation properly,"   
  
said the Seer. "As I said, it is their magic that protects them. We have   
  
always felt it was necessary to defeat their magic in order to defeat them. But   
  
what if there were another solution? What if we could circumvent their magic   
  
instead of defeating it?"  
  
"Circumvent?" questioned the Source. "You speak in riddles. Their magic   
  
is part of what they are. There is no way to circumvent their magic."  
  
"You are mistaken, my liege," said the Seer. "Your opponents are many   
  
things. They are witches. They are the Charmed Ones. However, above all, they   
  
are human. Despite what else they may be, despite the power they possess, that   
  
can never change. And they suffer from the same weaknesses as all humans. Even   
  
more so. Because they are champions for the cause of good."  
  
"Of course," said the Source, smiling. "Because of their power I often   
  
forget they are nothing more than mere humans. Perhaps there is a way to   
  
exploit that. Someway that will allow me to finally defeat them despite their   
  
magic."  
  
"There is, my lord," said the Seer. "A way that will destroy not only the   
  
Charmed Ones, but their White Lighter as well, should he interfere. A way which   
  
cannot fail."  
  
"And that way would be?" the Source asked.  
  
"The Darkness," said the Seer.  
  
The Source just smiled at the Seer. Not even the Power of Three could   
  
protect the Charmed Ones from the Darkness. It could not fail. Once again the   
  
Seer had proven her loyalty to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Hey, sis, how ya' doin'?" asked Paige as she bounced into the living   
  
room.  
  
"Pretty good," said Piper, putting her magazine down. "My stay at the   
  
'hospital' doesn't seem to have done me any permanent harm. Even considering   
  
what I almost did."  
  
"Not your fault," said Paige. "The Source was using your dreams against   
  
you. That could have happened to anyone."  
  
'Yeah, but I almost cost us our powers," said Piper. "It's frightening   
  
how close we came to being just normal mortals."  
  
"We all have dreams," said Paige. "It's just that if ours come true a lot   
  
of innocents can be harmed. But like I said, it's not your fault. You thought   
  
your dream was real. Anyone would have done the same thing in your place."  
  
"I suppose," said Piper. "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"She and Cole wanted some alone time," said Paige. "They figured that   
  
since we had some down time from demon attacks it was a good time to spend some   
  
quality time together."  
  
"Good for them," said Piper. "I know we don't really trust Cole."  
  
"He's a demon, for crying out loud," said Paige. "It's not like we don't   
  
have good cause."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "But he is trying to be good. And Phoebe loves   
  
him. Maybe we should give him a break?"  
  
"Maybe," said Paige. "I'll have to give that some thought. Trusting   
  
demons isn't exactly natural for us."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Piper. "Most of them want to kill us. Not real   
  
conducive to a trusting relationship."  
  
"Where's Leo?" asked Paige.  
  
"He's up there," said Piper. "Something about attending a meeting. I   
  
guess it's a weekly thing with them. The White Lighters all get together and   
  
exchange notes or something. He really won't tell me what goes on during these   
  
meetings."  
  
"It's probably about their charges," said Paige. "You did say he wasn't   
  
allowed to tell us anything about his other charges. Maybe they get together   
  
and discuss what's going on with their charges and trade recipes or something."  
  
"Recipes, right," said Piper, smiling at the joke. "He should be home   
  
soon. I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. I'm not really   
  
in the mood to cook."  
  
"That sounds great," said Paige. "There's this restaurant I've been   
  
wanting to try. One of the girls at work raves about it and I figure it's time   
  
I found out what all the ranting was about."  
  
"Which one?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's called Quake," said Paige. "It's over on...."  
  
'I know where it is," said Piper. "I used to be head chef there. Before   
  
I opened the club. Actually, the food is pretty good. Not as good since I   
  
left, of course, but still not bad."  
  
"Not bad?" Paige asked. "That's high praise from you."  
  
"I know I'm kind of picky," said Piper. "But I always insisted on serving   
  
only the best to my customers. I had a reputation to maintain and I was very   
  
proud of it."  
  
"I know, I know," said Paige. "So what do you say? Shall we visit the   
  
old stomping grounds tonight?"  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Piper. "I can say hello to some of my old   
  
friends. I haven't seen some of them since I quit there."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "I'll call and get us a reservation"  
  
"Use my name," said Piper. "And if Peter answers the phone, let him know   
  
I'm going to be there tonight. He was always my favorite and he'll make sure we   
  
get a good table."  
  
"Sure thing," said Paige.  
  
"And could you bring me some aspirin?" asked Piper. "There should be some   
  
in the cabinet in the bathroom."  
  
"You okay?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just a slight headache," said Piper. "Nothing to be concerned with.   
  
Probably just a left over side affect from my 'hospital' stay."  
  
"Maybe you should call Leo," said Paige. "His healing should be more   
  
affective than some aspirin."  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," said Piper. "It's very mild. Just get   
  
me some aspirin if you would. I'll be okay in a little while."  
  
Paige turned and headed up the stairs. As she did, neither she nor Piper   
  
noticed a shadow separate from the dark corner in the entryway. It hovered for   
  
a moment and then simply faded from view. Within seconds it was completely gone   
  
with no indication that it had ever been there. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"Well, it's about time you two showed up," Piper said as Phoebe and Cole   
  
came in the front door. "We're going out for dinner. We have reservations for   
  
seven."  
  
"Great," said Cole. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Quake," said Paige, coming out of the kitchen. "Piper used to work   
  
there."  
  
"Quake, huh?" questioned Phoebe. "Not afraid you might be disappointed   
  
that it's gone down hill since you left?"  
  
"No," said Piper, laughing. "I'm sure it's just as good as ever. Well,   
  
nearly as good. Besides, it was always one of the best restaurants in town even   
  
before I went to work there. It will be nice to see some of my old friends   
  
again."  
  
"Well, if we have to be there at seven I'd better get started," said   
  
Phoebe. "I want to look my very best if we're going out."  
  
"Get started?" questioned Cole. "It's only four thirty."  
  
"Then I'd better get started right now," said Phoebe. "I only two and a   
  
half hours to get ready."  
  
"Only two and a half hours?" questioned Cole as Phoebe went upstairs. "It   
  
takes her two and a half hours to get ready to go out to dinner?"  
  
"It takes a long time to get that natural look," said Paige.  
  
"I guess so," said Cole. "Guess I could read a good book while I'm   
  
waiting for her."  
  
Piper and Paige just smiled at Cole. Upstairs Phoebe was looking through   
  
her closet for something to wear to Quake. It wasn't like she didn't have   
  
anything to wear. She had plenty of clothes. It was one of her weaknesses.   
  
But she wanted something special. It would be the first time they had all gone   
  
out to dinner together since Paige has joined the family.  
  
As she flipped through her dresses looking for just the right dress, a   
  
slight headache threatened her. She went into the bathroom and got some   
  
aspirin. No headache was going to ruin this evening. She took a double dose of   
  
the aspirin just to make sure it was gone before they went out to dinner.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Piper, sticking her head in the bedroom door.  
  
"No, I'm doing okay," said Phoebe. "Hey, mind if I borrow those diamond   
  
earrings of yours for tonight? They'll look great with my red dress."  
  
"You're asking to borrow my earrings?" Piper asked, smiling slightly.   
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," said Phoebe. "It's been a long time since I   
  
borrowed something without asking."  
  
"Sure, you can borrow them," said Piper, noticing the aspirin bottle in   
  
Phoebe's hand. "I guess I can trust you won't loose them with me sitting there   
  
with you. You feeling okay?"  
  
"Oh, just a headache," said Phoebe. "Actually just the start of a   
  
headache. Hopefully this will take care of it before it develops."  
  
"I know the feeling," said Piper. "I had one earlier. That should fix   
  
you right up."  
  
"Hey, as long as you're loaning me those earrings," said Phoebe coyly.  
  
"You'd like to borrow the matching necklace?" questioned Piper. "Sure, I   
  
guess that will be okay. After all, what good is wearing the earrings if you   
  
don't have the necklace to go with it."  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe, kissing Piper on the cheek. "This is going to be a   
  
very special night."  
  
"I hope so," said Piper. "Leo hasn't been home yet so I haven't had a   
  
chance to tell him. I hope he gets here in time. I'd hate to have to go   
  
without him."  
  
"You'd go out without him?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"A night with a good meal and I don't have to cook or clean up?" asked   
  
Piper. "You bet I'd go out without him. Besides, you know how he has that bad   
  
habit of orbing out at all hours. It's not like he has a regular nine to five   
  
job."  
  
"Well, he does have other charges, you know," said Phoebe. "Kind of like   
  
being married to a doctor, I guess. Like accidents and injuries, evil doesn't   
  
wait for the middle of the afternoon. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"I suppose," said Piper. "Let me go get that jewelry for you. And you're   
  
right. They're going to look great with your red dress."  
  
Piper went to her room to get the jewelry for Phoebe as Phoebe went to put   
  
the aspirin bottle back in the medicine cabinet. As they did, a shadow   
  
separated from the dark corner in the back of Phoebe's room. As before, it   
  
hovered in the room for a moment and then simply faded from view leaving no   
  
indication it had ever been there. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood on the landing of the stairs. Phoebe was   
  
wearing her red dress, Piper was dressed in blue, and Paige was in green. And   
  
these were no ordinary dresses. They were the slinkiest, most form fitting   
  
dresses the girls had. Cole and Leo stood at the bottom of the stairs looking   
  
up at the girls.  
  
"Leo, are you looking at what I'm looking at?" asked Cole.  
  
"Only if you're looking at the three most beautiful women on the face of   
  
the Earth," said Leo.  
  
"Then I guess we're looking at the same thing," said Cole. "I have to say   
  
I have rarely seen such a vision as I'm looking at right now."  
  
"Oh, go on," said Phoebe.  
  
"I guess we're embarrassing them," Leo said to Cole.  
  
"No, I mean it," said Phoebe, smiling. "Go on. Do you have any idea how   
  
long it's been since any of us got compliments like that?"  
  
"Girls," said Piper, "I think we may have just outdone ourselves. If I   
  
look half as good as the two of you do, then I must look pretty good."  
  
"Pretty good doesn't begin to cover it," said Leo. "Piper, the only time   
  
you looked better than this was on our wedding day."  
  
"Nicely played," said Cole. "But he's right, Piper. Where's the camera?   
  
If we don't get a picture of this you guys will never forgive yourselves."  
  
"It's in the desk in the living room," said Phoebe. "I put some fresh   
  
film in it just the other day."  
  
"Great," said Cole, heading to the living room.  
  
"I think I need some of that aspirin," said Paige, rubbing her head.  
  
"Headache?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "Just the beginning of one. A little aspirin and it   
  
should be okay."  
  
"What is this, an epidemic?" Piper asked. "First me, then Phoebe, and now   
  
you."  
  
"All three of you?" questioned Leo. "Maybe there's more going on here   
  
than we thought."  
  
"For crying out loud," said Paige, "it's just a headache. It's not like   
  
it's a demon attack or anything. People get headaches, that's all."  
  
"Got is," said Cole, coming back into the entryway. "Now, if the three of   
  
you will squeeze together some I think I can get a real good shot of you."  
  
"Take a couple of pictures," said Phoebe. "Just to make sure you get a good one."  
  
"Okay," said Cole, smiling.  
  
He squeezed off several pictures before they decided to leave. Paige, of   
  
course, had to get her aspirin before leaving. Which only made Cole and Leo a   
  
bit aggravated making remarks about always having to wait for women and such.   
  
They finally stopped when Piper nudged Leo in the ribs and smirked at him.  
  
As they left the manor and headed for the car, a shadow once again   
  
separate from the dark corner in the entryway. It hovered in the entryway for   
  
several moments, making sure they had left the manor. Then, just as before, it   
  
simply faded from sight leaving the entryway totally deserted.  
  
"That was so much fun," said Piper as the five entered the manor. "I   
  
hadn't realized so many people still worked there from when I worked there. It   
  
was good to see them again."  
  
"Even that waiter who dropped our order the first time?" giggled Phoebe.  
  
"That's Jeremy," said Piper. "He always had sort of a crush on me. You   
  
should have seen him the first day he was a waiter. He dropped the order all   
  
over one of our best customers rather than on the floor."  
  
'Boy, I'll bet that was embarrassing," said Paige.  
  
"It could have been," said Piper. "But Mr. Walker was really sweet about   
  
it. He knew Jeremy had a crush on me and understood completely. I can't   
  
believe Jeremy is now the headwaiter. He must not be so clumsy when I'm not   
  
around."  
  
"I noticed you had to remind him you were married now," said Leo. "Not   
  
once, but four times."  
  
"He's harmless," said Piper. "I guess he just hasn't gotten over his   
  
crush yet."  
  
"Crushes don't usually last this long," said Cole. "If he still feels   
  
that way, it might be something more than just a boyhood infatuation."  
  
"Well, he has very good taste," said Leo, putting his arms around Piper.  
  
"He's very sweet," said Piper. "Besides, Paige seemed to hit it off   
  
pretty well with him."  
  
"Oh, don't try to palm him off on me," said Paige, smiling. "He's your   
  
stalker."  
  
"He's not a stalker," said Piper. "He's just a little attracted to me.   
  
There's no harm in that."  
  
"Better watch her, Leo," said Phoebe. "You spend a lot of time orbing   
  
around. Jeremy could become some competition for you."  
  
"I'm not worried," said Leo.  
  
"Okay, that's enough," said Piper. "Jeremy is a sweet boy and I'm glad   
  
he's doing so well."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Cole, laughing. "We were just having some fun. It's   
  
been a long time since we were able to do that. It was nice for a change."  
  
"You got that right," said Paige. "Well, it was fun dressing up for a   
  
change but these shoes are killing me. If no one minds, I think I'll slip into   
  
something a bit more comfortable."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe. "This may be my sexiest dress but I think it's   
  
shrunk since I last wore it. It's a bit tighter than I remember."  
  
"Shrunk, yeah, that's the explanation," smirked Piper.  
  
"Watch it," joked Phoebe, as the girls went upstairs to change.  
  
"Well, at least their headaches seem to have gone away," said Leo.  
  
"What headaches?" Cole asked.  
  
"Oh, they all had slight headaches a while ago," said Leo. "They took   
  
some aspirin and it seems to have done the trick."  
  
"All three at the same time?" Cole asked.  
  
"No, not at the same time," said Leo. "Why? You think there's something   
  
to it?"  
  
"Probably not," said Cole. "It's just curious that they should all have   
  
headaches so close together."  
  
"You might be right," said Leo. "But they were just headaches. There   
  
were no demon attacks or anything like that. It was probably just like they   
  
said. Just headaches. They have been through a lot lately, you know? I guess   
  
there has to be some kind of repercussions from it."  
  
"I guess so," said Cole.  
  
Leo went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. Cole sat thinking about   
  
the girls' headaches. He wasn't as convinced as Leo apparently was. One of   
  
them, even two, could be coincidence. But all three at the same time? That was   
  
too coincidental to be coincidence. He began to mentally go over the demons he   
  
knew that had a reputation for causing headaches. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"I feel better," said Phoebe as the five sat in the living room after the   
  
girls had changed. "That was an enjoyable evening. We have to do that again   
  
very soon."  
  
"I agree," said Piper. "After fighting demons and warlocks and God knows   
  
what else, it's nice to feel just like a normal person for a change. I had   
  
almost forgotten what it was like to just go out and eat for a change."  
  
"Speaking of demons," said Cole, "I understand the three of you all had   
  
headaches earlier."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Paige asked. "They were just headaches. No big deal."  
  
"I'm not so sure," said Cole.  
  
"Cole," said Leo, "I think you're reading more into it than there is.   
  
They were just headaches."  
  
"Maybe," said Cole. "But Leo even you know there are demons that cause   
  
headaches in their victims."  
  
"Yes," said Leo, "and a whole lot more. I never heard of one that only   
  
causes a headache in its victims."  
  
"It might if telepathy were involved," said Cole.  
  
"You mean like reading our minds?" asked Phoebe. "I didn't know telepathy   
  
did that to someone."  
  
"Normally it doesn't," said Leo.  
  
"Unless the two minds are totally dissimilar," said Cole. "Normally   
  
telepathy only works between minds that are similar. Even though they are   
  
different types of creatures, demons and humans have similar type minds. That's   
  
why telepathy can work between them.  
  
"But there are some creatures whose minds are totally dissimilar to those   
  
of humans. Their telepathy operates in such a way that it allows them to still   
  
read a humans' mind. But because the minds are so dissimilar it can actually   
  
cause pain in the person whose mind is being read."  
  
"And you think that's what's happened to us?" asked Piper.  
  
"Piper," said Leo, "I think Cole is reaching. These types of creatures   
  
usually do more than just read your mind. They read your mind to gain   
  
information about you before they attack."  
  
"My point exactly," said Cole. "You said that each of the girls had a   
  
headache but not all at the same time. What if one of these creatures was   
  
reading their minds one at a time? That might account for the headaches."  
  
"So could stress or overwork or constant demon attacks," said Paige.   
  
"That doesn't mean a demon is behind it."  
  
"Maybe not," said Cole. "But maybe it does. The Source wants you dead   
  
like no other opponents he's ever had. Even more than he wants me dead. It's   
  
not such a stretch to think that he'd send something after you that you haven't   
  
encountered before. Especially considering the debacle that just happened to   
  
him."  
  
"Really," said Piper, "I don't think he'd send a demon after us that would   
  
use a mental attack against us, especially after that debacle. It would be too   
  
predicable. Besides, we beat his little mind control thing this time. It   
  
wouldn't make a whole lot of sense."  
  
"There may be more to it than that," said Cole. "It might not be a mental   
  
attack. But with telepathy a demon could learn things about you. Things like   
  
weaknesses."  
  
"Cole," said Leo, "I really think you're overreacting. They were just   
  
headaches."  
  
"I hope so," said Cole. "I really do. But I can't explain it. I just   
  
have this feeling that there's more to it than that."  
  
"It will be okay, sweetie," said Phoebe, snuggling up next to Cole.   
  
"You'll see. Everything will be fine."  
  
Cole just smiled at her. He knew he hadn't convinced any of them. He   
  
also knew that his feelings were usually something he could rely on. They had   
  
served him well in the past. He would just have to wait and see. And pray that   
  
he was overreacting just as Leo said.  
  
A shadow hovered in the cellar, concealed completely in the darkness   
  
there. It had what it needed. The three human females were ready. And there   
  
was a White Lighter and a human male present as well.  
  
It wouldn't need to use its power on the White Lighter or the human.   
  
White Lighters were one of the easiest creatures to defeat, as were humans. It   
  
was only the witches that it had needed to learn about. Unlike the others, the   
  
witches had powers that would make them more formidable than that White Lighter   
  
or human.  
  
The Source had only sent it after the three females but the other two   
  
would be an added bonus. For too long it had been locked away in the nether   
  
prison it called home. Now, in a very short time, it would feed again. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
Phoebe and Paige came into the kitchen together the next morning. Leo and Piper were all ready there and were just sitting down to a fully prepared breakfast when the two sisters entered the room.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy heads," said Piper. "Perfect timing. Everything's ready."  
  
"Great, I'm starved," said Paige. "Everything looks great, as usual."  
  
"Where's Cole?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh, he's been gone most of the night," said Phoebe. "He's still got that crazy idea that our headaches yesterday were more than just headaches."  
  
"Well, I suppose he could be right," said Leo, not totally confident.  
  
"I think he's just seeing demons at every turn," said Piper. "Other than we each had a slight headache, nothing has happened."  
  
"I'm with Piper on this one," said Paige. "There hasn't been even a hint of demon activity. By the way, isn't it dangerous for Cole to go snooping around? The Source still wants him dead."  
  
"He said something about still having underworld contacts," said Phoebe. "He said it wouldn't be dangerous. Most of his contacts aren't on real good terms with demons either, though most of them aren't wanted dead or alive like he is. But he said they might be able to learn if something is going on."  
  
"He just better be careful," said Leo. "If the Source learns what's going on, Cole could be in more danger than he all ready is."  
  
"More than being under a death sentence?" questioned Phoebe. "I don't see how much worse it can be. Besides, he promised he'd be careful. He said he should be home early today. He was just going to check with some of his sources to see if anything unusual was going on in the underworld."  
  
"Aren't you going to be late for work, Paige?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Paige. "The office is closed today for some repairs or something. They're upgrading the phone system and they said it's going to take the whole day. So I have the day off."  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole called coming in the front door, "Piper, Paige, are you guys still home?"  
  
"In the kitchen, sweetie," Phoebe called to him.  
  
"He sounds upset," said Piper. "I wonder if he found what he was looking for."  
  
"I did," said Cole. "I knew your headaches were more than headaches. Leo, we have to get them out of here. They're in terrible danger."  
  
"Whoa, hold on, big boy," said Paige. "We aren't going anywhere. Whatever you've learned, we'll deal with it."  
  
"Not this," said Cole. "Leo, I know you'll understand. They won't. But there's no time to waste. It hasn't attacked yet but it's only a matter of time before it does. We have to get them to some safe place right now."  
  
"Cole, what is it?" Leo asked. "What could be so bad that it has you so worked up?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetie?" questioned Phoebe. "Like Paige said, I'm sure we can handle it whatever it is. Did your snitches tell you something?"  
  
"They sure did," said Cole. "It took some doing. Mostly there were just rumors floating around which in itself is suspicious. No one seemed to know anything specific. But I finally ran across an old acquaintance that heard some things. And it's not good."  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked. "Is there a demon after the girls? Is that's what has you all worked up?"  
  
"No, not a demon," said Cole. "Something far worse. Something they can't possibly be prepared for."  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It's the Source," said Cole. "After his defeat recently he's decided to pull out all the stops. He's sending something against them that's guaranteed to destroy them."  
  
"It would have to be something pretty powerful," said Paige. "We've kicked butt on everything he's sent after us so far."  
  
"Not like this," said Cole. "Leo, it's the Darkness. He's sent the Darkness to get them."  
  
"Oh, no," said Leo. "Cole's right. We have to get you girls to safety."  
  
"What's the big deal?" Piper asked. "Just tell us what this Darkness is and we'll make a potion or write a spell to vanquish it. What's the problem?"  
  
"The problem," said Leo, "is that no one knows anything about the Darkness. There's no known way to vanquish it because every person who's gone against it has died. No one has ever survived an encounter with it." 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
"Okay, another unstoppable demon," said Piper with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Just tell us everything you know about it and we'll come up with a defense against it. Phoebe, you check the Book of Shadows and see what it has to say about this Darkness."  
  
"Don't waste your time, Phoebe," said Leo. "It won't be in there."  
  
'Sure it will be," said Paige. "If it's that powerful someone will have made an entry on it."  
  
"No, it won't be," said Leo. "And I have told you everything I know about it. In fact, I've told you everything anyone knows about it. It won't be in the Book of Shadows because no one has ever survived it. The reason there are entries in the book is because someone encountered those creatures and wrote the entries after they fought it."  
  
"That's why it won't be in the book," said Cole. "As Leo said, it won't be in the book because no one has ever survived it."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, "if Leo can't tell us anything about it what about you, Cole? This thing is a demon. You must know something about it."  
  
"Technically speaking," said Cole, "it's not a demon. It's a demonic force. A sentient demonic force. I really don't know that much about it. It's been a very long time since it was released. And only the Source has the ability to control it. If the Darkness is after you he's the one who sent it."  
  
"So, what can you tell us about it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Not much," said Cole. "It's been over three hundred years since it was last used. All I can tell you is that no being of good can resist it. Not even the Power of Three will be enough to stop this thing. That's why we have to get you to safety."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Piper. "There has to be some way to stop this thing. The Power of Three is supposed to be the most powerful magic in history. Isn't that enough to stop it?"  
  
"It might be," said Cole, "if you got the chance to use it. But that's not going to happen. That's why you three had headaches. The Darkness uses telepathy to discover its opponent's deepest weaknesses. Then it uses those weaknesses against them. You won't get the chance to use a Power of Three spell."  
  
"You mean like Barbas, the demon of fear?" asked Piper. "We've beaten him. More than once."  
  
"No, it's nothing like Barbas," said Cole. "Barbas uses your fear against you. It's possible to overcome fear. You've learned that. The Darkness knows what your greatest weakness is. You can't overcome that. And it will use that weakness against you."  
  
"My greatest weakness is never being organized enough," joked Phoebe. "I don't see how a demon could use that against me."  
  
"This is no laughing matter, Phoebe," said Cole. "You may not even know what your greatest weakness is. Most people have a tendency to lie to themselves about such things. They don't want to admit such things to themselves. Especially champions for good. They have a tendency to believe their better than they really are."  
  
"Hey," said Piper. "We're decent people. We fight evil and protect the innocent, remember? It's not like we're harboring deep dark secrets or anything. Well, at least not besides the obvious."  
  
"That's not what I mean," said Cole. "You're probably the best people I've ever come into contact with. That's why the Darkness will be so effective against you three. Like all humans, you have the propensity for good or evil. Most people have no idea just how evil they could be if they gave themselves a chance. And especially champions of good usually lie to themselves about it. Because you do so much good you can't believe how evil you can be if you let yourselves."  
  
"We've been evil before," said Phoebe. "More than once. We know how evil we can be."  
  
"No, you don't," said Cole. "You've never experienced true evil. You just gave into your baser instincts when you were evil. Being evil, truly evil, is much more than that. You really have no idea just how bad it can be."  
  
"Whatever," said Piper, "we can't go running just because this thing is coming after us. We have to find a way to stop it or it will just go after someone else. If we turn tail and run now we'll just be turning loose on someone else."  
  
"At least let me orb you up there to give you a chance to prepare," said Leo. "As long as you stay here you're vulnerable. There's no telling when it will attack. You need time to get ready and you'll have that up there."  
  
"I guess that's a good idea," said Phoebe. "It might take me a while to come up with a Power of Three spell. At least up there I won't have to be sidetracked wondering if that thing is going to attack."  
  
"What about Cole?" Paige asked. "I'm sure they won't want him 'up there'?"  
  
"I'll be okay," said Cole. "I still have a friend or two around town. When this thing is settled I can come back to the manor. Right now, the important thing is to get you three to safety."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I'll orb the three of you up there right away. Once Phoebe has the spell ready we can decide how to proceed. In the mean time, I'll check around and see if there's anything I can find out about the Darkness no matter how small it might be."  
  
"I'll keep checking, too," said Cole. "If I learn anything can I call for you, Leo?"  
  
"Sure," said Leo. "I'll keep an ear out for your call. I hope we can learn something. I need to get the girls up there now so they're out of danger."  
  
"I cannot allow that," hissed a voice from the doorway to the kitchen. "I have been sent for the witches. They will not escape me."  
  
Everyone turned to see a cloudlike creature hovering just outside the kitchen.  
  
"The Darkness," gasped Cole.  
  
Leo suddenly moved to grab the girls to orb them away. He no sooner had moved than he just as suddenly stopped and grabbed his head, falling to his knees, and screaming out in pain.  
  
"White Lighters are such easy prey," hissed the Darkness. "Now it is time to finish the business I came for."  
  
Silently the creature floated into the kitchen advancing on the girls. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"I think your business is all ready finished," said Piper as she brought her hands up.  
  
She tapped into her explosive power and cast it at the creature. In the center of the cloud an explosion occurred. But it was quickly absorbed by the swirling mass of the cloud, leaving the creature virtually unharmed.  
  
"Your power is of no affect against me, witch," hissed the creature.  
  
Phoebe suddenly kicked out at the creature with her martial arts training. But as with Piper's explosive power, she kicked nothing but dead air.  
  
"You are as ineffective as your sister," the creature hissed at Phoebe. "You are of no threat to me. None of you are. I am the Darkness. Against me there is no defense."  
  
Suddenly Phoebe looked around her. She was no longer in the manor. Instead, she seemed to be in some type of mall. All around her demons descended on the innocents passing through the mall. One after another of the innocents were struck down by demonic attacks and Phoebe could do nothing but stand by and watch. She didn't have Piper's explosive or freezing abilities or Paige's ability to orb. Against the onslaught of demons she was virtually powerless.  
  
Phoebe saw all this in her minds eye. In the manor she had fallen to the floor holding her head in her hands. Her greatest weakness was her inability to combat demons as her sisters were capable of. The knowledge that she could do nothing but stand by and watch as demon decimated innocents she was helpless to protect.  
  
Paige found herself standing in the middle of a great room. The room was totally empty except for her, standing in the middle of it. There was no movement, no sound, no noise at all. Just a great deafening silence that pressed in on her as if a great weight. And there were no exits from the room, not even windows.  
  
The Darkness had found Paige's greatest weakness. It was her aloneness. Abandoned by her natural parents, the death of her adoptive parents at a young age, Paige had always felt alone, isolated from the rest of the world. That had changed somewhat when Piper and Phoebe had found her.  
  
But in many ways Paige was still alone in the world. Cutoff and isolated from others she felt the loneliness deepen within her. A loneliness that cut into her as if it were a knife cutting her to the soul. In the manor, Paige had dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands as the loneliness pressed in on her.  
  
Piper found herself standing alone facing only a single person. Ordinarily, she would have been overjoyed to see this person. She was facing her older sister, Prue. But instead of the loving, comforting, giving person Piper had grown up with and come to love deeply, Prue chided her and belittled her for failing the family. She spoke harshly to Piper and the words cut Piper deeply.  
  
Piper's greatest weakness was her deeply hidden doubt that she was not the tower of strength her sister had been. That somehow she could never quite measure up to the example that Prue had set her entire life. Hearing Prue say how deeply disappointed and saddened she was that Piper was not the leader the family needed after her passing, Piper could do nothing but cower in front of her sister.  
  
In the manor Piper had also fallen to her knees. Prue had always been such a source of strength and comfort to not only her but Phoebe as well. While there had been fights and arguments, there had always been love. This Prue showed no love, no compassion for her sister. Only contempt and anger that Piper had failed utterly to hold the family together. And had then replaced her with a half sister without so much as a passing thought.  
  
Leo was in his own hell. Of all gathered in the manor, the White Lighter was perhaps the easiest of the Darkness' victims. The Darkness need not read Leo's mind to know what his greatest weakness was. It was the greatest weakness of any White Lighter. The inability to help, or protect, his charges.  
  
Leo could only stand and watch as one by one his charges were attacked, and overwhelmed, by demonic forces. He couldn't orb them away. His healing power was ineffective. Even his physical attacks were little more than annoyances to the demon hoards that descended on the helpless witches. Leo could do nothing but watch in muted horror as one after another of his charges fell, and died, at the hands of the demons.  
  
"No," screamed Cole. "Leave them alone."  
  
Cole struck out at the creature but like Phoebe hit nothing but air. It was like attacking a mist. There was nothing substantial to connect with. And he knew his powers would be as ineffective against it as Piper's had been. There was virtually nothing Cole could do.  
  
"Or what?" asked the Darkness. "Leave here, human, and you may yet escape me."  
  
"I won't leave them," said Cole. "Get out of their minds. Leave them alone."  
  
"Or you'll what?" asked the Darkness. "Had you left when you had the opportunity I would not have sought you out. By remaining you have sealed your own fate."  
  
Suddenly Cole felt just the very beginnings of a headache. The Darkness was using its telepathy against him. In seconds it would have his greatest weakness. He knew it was too late to run. Before he had moved, the Darkness would have begun its assault on him. And he would die just as Leo and the girls were dying now. Sucked dry by the Darkness that was feeding on their grief and fear.  
  
"Now," said the Darkness, "it is time to finish this. Three witches, a White Lighter, and a human. The Source will be pleased. And I will be filled."  
  
Cole could do nothing except stand and watch the images that began to flood his mind as the Darkness turned its attention on him. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE  
  
The images that assaulted Cole's mind were horrendous. He watched as he killed or destroyed one human after another. He recognized them, of course. Many were witches he had destroyed in the past. Others were humans who had simply gotten into his way for one of his assignment. He was appalled at how quickly the bodies were adding up.  
  
The images continued to assault Cole's mind but other than causing him regrets seemed to have no affect on him. There was no mind numbing grief, no soul shattering regret, just the normal regret one has when remembering the bad they had done. He stood facing the Darkness virtually unaffected by the assault the Darkness was making on him.  
  
Cole looked around at the others cowering on the floor. Even most demons knew next to nothing about the Darkness. But they all knew one thing. No one had ever survived its attack. But, for some reason, the Darkness was attacking Cole and it was having no affect on him.  
  
"You can't harm me," Cole said, perplexed.  
  
"I am the Darkness," said the creature. "No one can resist me."  
  
Cole took a step toward the Darkness. It reacted by moving back slightly. Cole moved forward again and again the Darkness receded. The assaults against him were becoming stronger, more intense. Still they had no affect against him. And it now seemed that the Darkness was actually afraid of him.  
  
As the images continued to assault Cole, other images became intermingled with his own. Images of creatures of all types standing against the Darkness without harm. No matter how the Darkness in the images assaulted them it had no affect on them.  
  
Suddenly Cole realized what those extra images were. They were coming from the Darkness. Its power was the ability to discern a persons' greatest weakness and used it against them. But that power wasn't working against Cole for some reason. The harder it tried to attack Cole, the more power it was using. And that power was causing Cole to see the Darkness' greatest weakness.  
  
"Leave them alone," said Cole, moving toward the Darkness. "I won't let you hurt them. If you want them, you have to go through me first."  
  
"I will destroy you all," said the Darkness. "I am the Darkness and I cannot be resisted."  
  
"So you keep saying," said Cole as he continued to advance on the demon. "If you're so powerful, how come you aren't affecting me? I'm just a pathetic human. I should have no defense against you. Yet other than causing me some minor discomfort your power isn't working. You can't harm me."  
  
"No," said the Darkness, "this is not possible. My power is absolute. It cannot be resisted. I am the Darkness."  
  
"All you're doing is showing me what my past is like," said Cole. "If that's the best you have then your reputation is woefully lacking."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Cole. He knew the Darkness' Achilles heel. Cole continued to move forward, forcing the Darkness back into the entryway. As he advanced, the Darkness continued to recede from him as if under an attack itself.  
  
"Get out of here," screamed Cole. "You're finished. Your power is useless here. I know your secret. And I know how to destroy you. Leave here forever or be destroyed."  
  
As Cole forced the Darkness from the kitchen, the demon turned its full power on him. Forgotten were the three witches and White Lighter it had been sent to destroy. Now, it sought only to destroy the one being in all history that had ever resisted its power.  
  
Leo and the girls began to recover from their attacks. They all stood up, wiping tears away when they noticed Cole forcing the Darkness back into the entryway. They watched in total amazement as the demon appeared to be fleeing from a human with no powers whatsoever.  
  
"You are demon," hissed the Darkness at Cole.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "I am Belthazor. And you have no power over me. Leave here. I won't allow you to harm them any longer. Leave here now and never return and I won't destroy you. And you know I can."  
  
Suddenly the images assaulting Cole ceased completely. It had finally realized that even all of its considerable power was useless against this one man. A defrocked demon on the run from the Source had done what no creature in history had been able to do. Stand against the Darkness and best it.  
  
Everyone watched as the Darkness suddenly began to fade from sight. Within a few minutes it was gone completely. Cole turned and headed back to the kitchen, noticing everyone standing in the doorway looking at him.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Cole asked.  
  
"I think so," said Piper, looking around at the others. "I thought we were finished. When that thing attacked there didn't seem to be anything that affected it."  
  
"I told you," said Leo. "No one has ever survived an attack by the Darkness."  
  
"Not until now," said Paige. "So, Cole, just how did you manage to chase that monstrosity off?"  
  
"I'd like to know the answer to that myself," said Phoebe.  
  
"Let's all go into the living room," said Cole. "It's so simple I'm surprised no one ever realized it before."  
  
They all moved from the kitchen to the living room. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN  
  
"Okay, Turner," said Phoebe when they had all gathered in the living room, "spill it. How could you defeat a creature like the Darkness that not even the Charmed Ones could fight?"  
  
"It's very simple," said Cole. "I'm half demon."  
  
"Okay," said Piper skeptically. "That much we know. What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"While the Darkness was attacking me," said Cole, "I began to see its greatest weakness. Dozens of creatures able to stand against it. Creatures that weren't affected by its power."  
  
"There's never been a report of a creature like that," said Cole. "Everyone the Darkness has gone against has died."  
  
"That's because it only went against good creatures," said Cole. "I didn't realize at first, but the creatures in the visions were all demonic. That's when I remembered that everyone the Darkness has ever gone against has been good. It's never been sent against a demon."  
  
"What does that have to do with it?" asked Paige.  
  
"Well, even though it's used as an attack against good," said Cole, "it would also make an excellent retaliation against demons. Demons who failed a mission or betrayed their masters. Yet in the hundreds of years it's been used it's never once been sent to punish a demon. That's when I realized why."  
  
"So what's the answer?" Leo asked.  
  
"It has no power against evil," said Cole. "The visions it was using against me were designed to make me see just how evil I could be. That's the Darkness' power. To show people how evil they can be. For most good creatures, these visions are overwhelming. They can't believe how evil they can be."  
  
"That's not exactly what happened to me," said Piper. "In my vision, Prue was really letting me have it. Telling me how I had failed and how I had not held the family together. It was so real. I knew it was only a vision but I still couldn't ignore it. All I could think of was how I had let her down."  
  
"And that's evil to you," said Cole. "Prue was always the binding force for your family. When she died, that position fell to you. Secretly, you've always worried that you weren't up to task. No matter what anyone else may have said, Prue was the one person you felt you had to prove something to. Failure to prove that was nothing short of evil for you."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, "if this thing doesn't have any power over evil, why didn't it affect you? You're not evil any more. How come you were able to resist it?"  
  
"Because I'm half demon," said Cole. "That's why the Darkness couldn't affect me. There's nothing it could show me that could be worse than some of the things I've done in my past. While I regret the things I did it's not much of a shock knowing what I'm capable of. I know what I'm capable of. That's why the Darkness couldn't affect me. That's why it can't affect any demon. Demons don't worry about controlling their evil."  
  
"You said something about not destroying it," said Leo. "Did you think you could actually do that?"  
  
"I have one power that all beings have," said Cole. "The power to resist evil. The Darkness was using its full power on me and that power was having no affect on me. In addition, it was inadvertently giving me insight into its weakness. I've been half demon long enough that I learned some things that you don't need magic for.  
  
"Like how to turn someone's weakness against them. I could have taken the images I was getting from the Darkness and turn them back onto it. Fed by the power it was supplying itself, not even it would have been able to resist. It would have destroyed itself."  
  
"So why didn't you?" asked Piper. "You could have stopped this thing permanent."  
  
"And maybe destroy the four of you in the process," said Cole. "It was still connected to you psychically. When a creature like the Darkness is destroyed, it can be very violent. I couldn't risk that that might have been transferred to you through the psychic link. If it was violent enough, all four of you could have been destroyed."  
  
"At least now I can inform the Elders about the Darkness," said Leo. "If it should appear again in the future, we'll at least have an idea how to fight it. I'm sure they'll start right away looking for some alternate ways defend against it. Now that they know how it works and how to stop it."  
  
"I'm going to make an entry in the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "Just in case this thing shows up again. Future generations need to know about it."  
  
"What about it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"Well, it's gone for now," said Phoebe. "How do we know it won't come back? You said the Source sent it after us. It is possible he could send it after us again."  
  
"Not likely," said Cole. "The Source is not known for giving underlings who fail him a second chance."  
  
"So what?" Paige asked. "He'll just vanquish it? Good riddance if you ask me."  
  
"I'm afraid that probably won't happen either," said Cole. "That's why the Darkness is so dangerous. Since the Darkness has never been used against a demon, not even the Source knows how to vanquish it. Which is only going to make him that much angrier. More than likely he'll just lock it back in the prison where he keeps it when he's not using it."  
  
"Too bad," said Piper. "It's not a pleasant thought knowing that thing could come back."  
  
"Well, it won't come back here," said Cole. "Especially as long as I'm around. I'm the only one who's ever beaten it. My guess is it won't want to make that mistake again."  
  
"Thank goodness for that, anyway," said Phoebe. "My vision was way too disturbing. I don't care to go through that again, thank you very much."  
  
"I'd better get going," said Leo. "I know the Elders are waiting to hear about this."  
  
"I'd better get started on that entry in the Book of Shadows," said Paige. "Will you guys check it when I'm finished to make sure I haven't left anything out?"  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "Just let us know when you're finished."  
  
Paige headed for the attic as Leo orbed out of the manor. Piper got up and headed for the kitchen to start dinner, leaving Cole and Phoebe alone in the manor. As she snuggled close to him Phoebe couldn't help but wonder how the Source was going to react when he learned the Darkness had failed. 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN  
  
A fireball passed through the Darkness and exploded on the wall behind it. It was the third one the Source had tried to use on the Darkness. But being a cloudlike creature, the attacks simply passed through it without causing any harm.  
  
"Failure," screamed the Source. "How could you have failed? You use your opponents' weaknesses against them. It is not possible for you to fail."  
  
"They were not alone," hissed the Darkness. "They had assistance. There was a demon."  
  
"Belthazor," hissed the Source. "Will I never be rid of that traitor? Must he always plague me?"  
  
"I have no power over demons," hissed the Darkness.  
  
"Leave me," said the Source. "Return to your cell. You will wait there until I send for you again."  
  
The Darkness began to float out of the cavern. As it did, the Seer entered.  
  
"You are vexed, my lord," said the Seer.  
  
"You plan has failed," said the Source. "The Darkness has been defeated. Belthazor assisted the witches. Must I forever be burden with this scourge? Is there no way that I can defeat my enemies without the constant interference by this traitor?"  
  
"Do not worry, my lord," said the Seer. "I have had another vision. Very soon you shall not have to worry about Belthazor or the Charmed Ones. I have foreseen that you will be rid of them forever."  
  
"How?" the Source demanded. "How will I end those who task me most?"  
  
"I have not foreseen how, my lord," said the Seer. "I have only foreseen that you will very soon be rid of your most hated foes. Should I have another vision, I shall, of course, inform you immediately."  
  
"How?" the Source demanded again, speaking out loud to himself. "How will I accomplish this? The Darkness has failed. There are few powers in the underworld as great as the Darkness. How is it that I will be able to defeat my foes?"  
  
The Seer turned and left the Source alone in the chamber. She smiled to herself. She had told the Source the truth about her vision. He would soon be rid of his most hated enemies. She had simply neglected to tell him all that she had foreseen.  
  
Her vision had not specifically been about him. Instead, her vision had been about Belthazor. Or more correctly, about Cole Turner. A fine distinction, but one that was necessary. She had foreseen Cole standing in a chamber with his hand on the Grimoire. That could only mean one thing. An ascension ceremony. Which meant that he was becoming the new Source. If that were true, the old Source had been vanquished.  
  
So, from one perspective, the Source would be rid of his most hated foes. Once he was vanquished, he would have no more worries. He had ruled the underworld for five hundred years, give or take. And for most of that time he had been a ruthless, efficient ruler. Exactly what was needed in the underworld.  
  
But for four years he had become more and more obsessed with the Charmed Ones. While they were formidable opponents, they weren't the only foes for the demon world. Their destruction would prove a great boon to the underworld. But especially lately, he was devoting more and more resources to them alone. Resources that could be better used elsewhere.  
  
It was time for some "new blood" in the leadership. As a female, she would never be accepted as the new Source. But Belthazor would. Even with his human half, most of the demonic leadership would eventually accept him as their new leader. And she could control the underworld through him.  
  
It was a dangerous game she was playing. And she had been playing it for some time. Giving the Source only parts of her visions so that he would follow her plans instead of his own. He had relied on her for so long he couldn't think she would betray him.  
  
She didn't know how much longer the Source would rule. But she was sure of one thing. It would be the Charmed Ones that vanquished him. Only they had the power necessary to oppose him. They had only to wait for him to make a mistake. A mistake so disastrous that everyone would think him insane. At the moment, she wasn't sure what that mistake would be. But she knew it wouldn't be long.  
  
As the Seer contemplated what she thought the Sources' next move would be, he was in his private chamber. All ready the beginnings of a plan had begun to form in his mind. He was sure the Darkness would destroy his enemies. But it had failed him as all his underlings always failed him.  
  
But his new plan couldn't fail. He had finally realized why his plans had always failed in the past. He relied too much on his underlings. If he was to destroy the Charmed Ones, he couldn't leave it up to an underling. He would have to do it himself. That way there would be no mistakes.  
  
He even knew how he would do it. They were much too powerful to face them head on. He would need something to give him an edge over them. And there was only one thing that would be powerful enough to vanquish his foes. He would have to do the unthinkable. He would have to release The Hollow.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
